Saved by the Bow
by julia12084
Summary: When Legolas finds and saves a girl who is reluctant to tell him anything about her, for a good reason. When he finds out, bad things begin to happen..
1. Chapter 1

Two orcs were running through a dark forest, eager to get out of the never ending maze. One orc was falling behind the other, struggling against the weight of something slung across his back.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone through Mirkwood," said the orc falling behind.

The other orc stopped and waited till the other caught up. "It will take less time this way, Bluck," he reasoned to the smaller orc.

"Yeah, if we knew where we were going." The one named Bluck hissed under his breath. "It's easier for you. You don't have anything struggling against you." He motioned to what was over his back. It was an elf. A young she-elf. Her arms and legs were bound and a gag in her mouth. Her choppy black hair was matted with mud, with many cuts and bruises that covered her face. "Why don't we just kill her now?" he whined. "I'm so very hungry."

The other orc scowled. The she-elf was snooping around their camp; it wasn't hard to catch her. She was weak and hungry. They easily confiscated her weapons; a bow and small dagger. "We might get in with the big boss if we bring her to him, he might even give us some elf flesh." He said. "Now come on, let's get moving."

He hauled the elf back on his shoulder so that her face was pressed against his foul neck.

There was a slight rustle in the trees, the smaller orc turned, but saw nothing. He continued after the other orc, not seeing the shadow peeking out from the branches of the trees, then pursuing them.

It wasn't long until the slower orc fell behind again and stopped. The bigger orc look back annoyed and walked towards the other.

"What you stop for this time?" He grunted.

"She won't stop wiggling! It's a lot harder to run when someone's stugglin' on your back."

The other orc motioned for him to give him the elf. He threw her over his shoulder and placed her at the base of one of the trees.

There was the sound of a twig breaking. The two orcs spun their heads toward the direction of the sound, and saw nothing. They dismissed it and gave their attention back to the she-elf.

The orc face the elf again. "I know how to stop your struggling." He snarled; face only inches away from hers. She tried to angle her face away from his, narrowing her eyes. He reached to his right a picked up a large rock. He brought the rock down on her head, hard, knocking her out cold. There was a cut over her right eye brow; a small trickle of blood came from it.

Bluck, out of the corner of his eye, saw a shadow.

"Ey, what's t-"he started, but before he could finish, an arrow pierced his chest. The other orc grunted and saw his companion dead, but before he could do anything, he was shot too.

The figure stepped out of the shadow. He had his bow in his hand, an arrow still notched, in case if one of the orcs was alive.

He first checked the bodies, once he made sure they were both dead, he moved on to the she-elf. A worried expression masked his pale face. She was out cold, her head sagging on her shoulder. He took a small dagger out of his sheath and cut her bindings. He didn't know who she was, but she was injured. He didn't live far. He picked up her limp body.

The male elf, well, he wasn't just any elf. He was, as a matter of fact, a very important elf. His name was Legolas, prince of the Woodland realm. And he carried her all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The young she-elf was starting to wake up. Rough images started to flash through her mind of the events from the day before. She remembered the orc, them taking her, stealing her bow then breaking it. Which really annoyed her; it was her very own handy-work.

Her head and almost every part of her hurt, but her head hurt especially more than the rest of her.

She slowly began to open her eyes. She found that she was in a bed. A wide, bright white bed. Her head was propped up on mountains of soft pillows. It was all very posh; except for the fact she had no idea where she was.

The room was very wide. It was filled with book shelves, a writing desk, a redwood wardrobe, and a window with a stunning view of the forest.

She propped herself up on her elbows. In the corner of the room was an elf filling vases with water. The elf had long blonde hair artfully braided and wore simply grey robes. When she turned around and saw her awake, a smile spread on her face.

"Ah! Miss, glad to see you awake. My name is Kania. May I be so bold as to ask yours?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. My name is Aleia. It's very nice to meet you." She reached out her hand and noticed how clean her finger nails are. They haven't looked like that in a very, very long time.

The woman, Kania, shook her hand.

Then, pain shot through her head. Aleia reached her hand up to her forehead and winced as her fingers made contact with a tender cut. She quickly pulled her hand away.

Kania walked over to a vase filled with water. She poured some into a cup and handed it to Aleia, who was very parched and drained it in about a gulp.

"Now," Aleia began, "Uhm, yes, where am I?"

Kania smiled. "You are in the realm of Mirkwood."

Aleia nodded. She could faintly remember the orcs that took her talking about Mirkwood.

She ran her hand through her hair, and noticed something else, it was completely clean also. Not one single knot.

Everything was surprising her. She hasn't felt clean and comfortable in a long time.

"Now, I have many questions," Aleia said "I remember the orcs. They were taking me somewhere, I don't really remember where. I was trying to figure out a way to escape. The orc that was carrying me complained and had to stop. The bigger orc hit my head with a rock, and it all went black. I don't recall anything that happened after that, so that leaves a big question; how did I get here?"

Kania smiled sweetly, like she knew something Aleia didn't. "Well, somebody found you and brought you here," She said.

'Yeah, obviously' Aleia thought to herself. "But what about the orcs?"

"Oh, you know," Kania began nervously. "Orcs, easily disposed of."

"Well, who ever brought me here must have been a good shot." Aleia said. "For those orcs may be stupid, but have a very good sence of smell. Whoever it was must have been a good distance away. I would very much like to meet who saved me and thank them."

Kania nodded, lost in thought, but quickly shook herself out of it and turned back to Aleia.

"Well, I will see what I can do about that." Kania smiled "But for now Miss, you need your rest."

Even if Aleia didn't want to admit it, she was very drowsy.

Kania bowed her head and left the room, leaving Aleia to sleep, but her head filled with thoughts and questions.

Aleia burrowed into the blankets and pillows, and slept peacefully.

**Authors note:**

**CasxIII- Thank you! This is my first fan fiction. I'm glad you like it. I will try to update as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kania was briskly walking through the halls of Mirkwood. Any who saw her could tell she was a woman on a mission, a very important mission.

She reached the doors of the hall of the king, but before she could go in, a guard stopped her.

"I have very urgent news about the visitor." She said annoyed. "Now, this is very important, so will you let me conference with the king?"

The guard hesitated.

Kania was growing impatient. "Unless if you want to explain to the king why wasn't informed,"

The guard thought for a second, then nodded and let her in.

The hall of the king was long and beautiful. The colors resembled a tree in the heart of autumn. At the end of the hall, the king sat on his throne, with his son at his right hand.

Kania walked up towards the throne, and did a respectful curtsy for the king and prince.

"My lords," Kania said. "The visitor has awoken."

Legolas, who was not paying much attention, tilted his head and began to listen.

"How is she?" asked King Thranduil asked.

"For now, just weary." Kania told him. "She is very curious. And, um, she wishes to meet you prince Legolas."

"She knows who I am?" Legolas asked.

"Not exactly," Kania explained. "I didn't give a name."

The king nodded, deep in thought. "Did you find out her name?"

"Yes. It is Aleia." Kania told the king.

"When will she be able to get out of bed?" He asked.

Kania thought for a moment. "A few more days I believe. What will we do when she is better?"

"Well, I suppose we give her transport to go home."

"May I meet her?" Legolas piped up. He was so quiet through the entire conversation; they have forgotten he was there.

Kania was surprised that he was so eager to meet her. "Well, I suppose so,"

Legolas nodded in thanks and continued on his way down the hallways he knew like the back of his hand.

Aleia had ventured out of her bed. It was very dull resting in bed all day. She wasn't going to leave her room or anything.

She quickly slid out of bed. Her bare feet padded across the room. The first thing she did was open the wardrobe, hoping to find something more suitable than her nightdress. She expected one or two shirts and pant, but when she opened the door, what she found took her breath away.

The wardrobe was stuffed with many lavish dresses all with deep rich colors, of which she has not seen before. She ran her hand across the soft fabric. She slipped out of her night dress and carefully picked out a deep red dress. It was long and softly flowing. It had a high waist with a golden belt. There were long sleeves detailed with white. It was quite beautiful. It was the nicest thing Aleia could remember wearing.

She gravitated over to the book shelve. She always loved a good book, but she was always on the road, so she didn't have any. When she would pop in on a village, she would stop in at a book store or library, she couldn't keep any of the books, but she would spend hours reading until the owners kicked her out.

She picked out a book and curled up on a window seat and set the book on her lap. It was very good. A richly imagined fantasy. She was instantly transported. She sat for many hours completely immersed.

After a couple hours of reading, something odd tugged at the back of her mind. She stood up and waltzed over to the mirror. She hasn't cared about what she looked like. She never had the time, but as she looked in the mirror, something felt different. She cocked her head. It was weird. She never thought of herself as pretty, but as she looked in the mirror, with clean hair, (It was still choppy, though, but it looked much better,) not a blemish on her face, save the small cut, but it has been treated, she thought she looked… well, pretty. She went back to the window seat, and sat there for a few moments.

Then, there was a knock on the door…

**Authors note: **

**Elves are awesome- first, I like your name. and thank you. Help with the summary would be much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in!" Aleia called out.

The door slowly opened and in walked an elf. He was tall with a thin, but strong figure. He slightly bowed towards Aleia. Realizing that she has been rude, she scrambled out of her seat and tried her best to gracefully curtsy.

Legolas smiled slightly at the she-elf. She appeared to be a few years younger than him, but is hard to tell with elves.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Legolas," he said, reaching out his hand

"I am Aleia, I'm very pleased to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. "If I may be so bold to ask, who may you be?"

Legolas tilted his head, playing confused. "I thought you wanted to meet the person who shot down those orcs?"

Aleias eyes widened. So this is who had saved her. "I just wanted to thank you." Aleia said "You saved my life,"

He smiled. "Now, from what I have heard, you are suposed to bed ridden for a couple of days," He raised an eyebrow, considering that she has been out of bed for a couple of hours. Aleia blushed under his gaze. "But, if you're anything like me, you couldn't stand being in the same place for a long time. So, if you like, I could take you on a tour around the grounds,"

"Anything to get me out of this place," she sighed.

Legolas held out his arm, and Aleia took it, and smiled up at him. They strolled out onto the grounds.

The grounds of Mirkwood were absolutely beautiful. May it be in the hallways or on the forest where the trees were giants towering over all.

The only thing that didn't change no matter where they went was the stares of everyone around them. They weren't gawking at them, with their jaws dropped, it was much more subtle. Aleia could still feel their gazes following her.

It was extremely awkward for her. She was used to going around un-noticed.

They walked in silence for a while. Although Aleia insisted she was fine, Legolas could tell she was a bit wobbly on her feet.

"You know," Legolas began, "I don't see why the healers would recommend you staying in bed trying to heal. I believe walking through the forest, with the trees is much better, not to mention beautiful."

Aleia nodded. "I agree. Sitting in bed will do no good. The trees here are the most beautiful I have ever seen." She placed her hand on the tree next to her. She could sense all of the trees feelings. From what she could tell, it was a peaceful tree, very content. She smiled up at Legolas. "Could you tell me what happened? Well, from your point of view that is."

"Of course." Legolas said. "I was just walking, really. Those orc, well, they are not very stealthy. I heard them. They were where they shouldn't be, so I followed them. I saw that one of them had you, but before I could do anything, they were off again. I took off after them. They stopped again, this time, I got my bow ready. I watched them as he hit you with the rock, then, well, I shot them,"

"I can't thank you enough,"

They walked a bit more, until a twanging sound reached Aleias ears. It was a familiar sound, a sound that she quite liked.

"Legolas, what's that noise?" Aleia asked, although she already had a good idea, but wanted to confirm it.

"That would be the archery fields," Legolas noticed her looking around, obviously trying to find it. "Would you like to go see it?"

Aleia nodded. He led her down a small pathway with beautiful arching trees that made a natural hallway.

The archery field was huge. It was filled with elves young and old. They were all very skilled. The older ones hitting the center almost every time. It made her miss her bow.

"Do you like archery?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I do. The orcs stole my bow from me, and broke it. It was probable a worse blow then the rock on my head. I made it myself."

"Really? If you would like, you can choose a new bow from the armory." Legolas answered.

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you,"

The sun was beginning to set over the trees.

"I suppose I should be getting you back to your room," Legolas said.

"I guess so," Aleia replied.

They made their way back to her room, and very soon they reached her door.

"It was very nice to finally meet you," Said Aleia.

"Likewise," Legolas said, and then he began slowly, "Would you like to do this again tomorrow? I could take you to pick out a new bow,"

Aleia smiled. "That would be lovely, I will see you tomorrow." She closed her door.

As they both went their separate ways, they realized, they didn't know anything about the girl he saved, and the man who saved her.

**Authors note: **

**Elves are awesome: thank you, you make me blush. I'm glad you like it!**

**Dancingchestnut: Thanks! I suppose he want to meet her because he is just as curious about her as you are. I cannot tell you anything right now! Spoilers! But you will find out soon enough**


	5. Chapter 5

As Aleia closed the door, sudden realizations hit her. How could she have spent the entire day with him without learning a thing about him? She felt extremely stupid. At least she had tomorrow to learn more about him.

_And for him to learn about me, _Aleia thought ominously. She rested her head in her hands. Today started off so well, but then reality caught up. So many thoughts and worries bounced in her head, and she began to feel woozy, and extremely sleepy. She lay slowly on her bed, not bothering to change out of her dress. She slowly began to drift to sleep...

Walking down the corridors, Legolas had the same realization as Aleia. He was so curious about her, that the moment she woke up, he wanted to meet her. He had planned to learn about her today, but something stopped him. It was an odd feeling; she seemed to put up some kind of, wall. Like she didn't want him to know.

He made his way to his room. There weren't many elves in the hallways; most of them had retired into their bedrooms by now.

He ran into his father in the hallway.

"Ah, hello Legolas. I was just looking for you." His father said. "Tell me about the girl,"

Legolas thought for a moment. He didn't really have an answer. "I actually didn't learn anything,"

His father looked confused, "Then what did you do all day?"

"Just, walked. I showed her around the grounds." Then, he remembered something. "I did find out that she likes archery."

Thranduil shook his head; he appeared to be in deep thought. "Go and get some sleep Legolas."

Legolas bid his father good night and continued until he reached his room, then went to sleep.

Morning sun filtered through Aleias window, tickling her face.

She was still in her dress. Aleia figured it was not good for the gown.

As the opened her eyes, she found that Kania was in her room again. She smiled when she saw Aleia awake. "Good morning, Miss-"

"You can just call me Aleia," She cut her off.

"As you wish," Kania said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Aleia nodded. Kania handed her a loaf of golden bread and an apple, which she graciously accepted. She had not realized how hungry she was until now.

"So," Began Kania. "I heard you got to meet the person who saved you,"

Aleia stopped mid bite. How fast did word travel in this place?

Kania chuckled at Aleias expression. "I suppose I should have waited for you to bring up that subject," A smile spread across Kanias face. "I'll just leave you to it then,"

"Have a nice morning," Aleia called as Kania closed the door.

Aleia finished her breakfast alone, but she honestly didn't mind.

She got up and changed. She didn't change into a gown this time; instead she changed into something more natural to her. She picked a green tunic with a pair of simple leggings.

She walked over to the mirror again. The wound was almost healed. She felt revived. She had energy to spare.

She went back to the widow seat. It was beginning to become her favorite part of her room. Her book was right back where she left it. She continued reading it, waiting till Legolas came to take her to the armory. Aleia had to admit, she was excited about it. She will miss her old bow, but the prospect of a new one was very nice.

Not too long after, the knock she was waiting for came.

She went to open the door. Of course, Legolas was there. He had a quiver of arrows on his back, paired with a bow. "Are you ready, my lady?"

"More than ready," She replied.

Legolas held out his arm, same as the day before, and again, Aleia took it. They made their way to the armory.

**Authors note:**

**Elves are awesome: Thanks! If it makes you feel any better, she will be getting a new bow.**

**Dancing chestnuts: Yes, Yes they will.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I am well aware about the summary. I tried to make it a bit better, maybe. As for the name, well, I need help on that.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Aleia and Legolas made their way down the hallways, a new energy coursed through her. She felt ready to do anything.

"Did you have a restful night?" Legolas asked her.

"Yes, thank you."

She tried to keep her answers short and sweet. She kept her gaze locked on the ground, but could tell Legolas was trying to catch her eye. He was more determined than others were to try and figure out who she was, but Aleia was even more determined to keep it to herself.

"Your wound seems to be healing well." He observed.

Aleias hand instinctively went up to her head. As her fingers brushed the cut, she could already feel the difference. It didn't hurt nearly as much.

Legolas couldn't tell why she was so secretive. He thought that he will just give her some time, and then hopefully, she would open up a bit more.

They reached the doors to the armory. There was an elf standing outside. He bowed at Legolas, and opened the door.

A thought tugged at the back of her mind. She looked up at Legolas. "I've just realized, you must be someone pretty important to be let into the armory un-questioned."

Legolas thought for a moment. It was always a weird topic to get into. When someone finds out he is a prince, they change. They begin to act proper, like they are afraid of offending him or something. He didn't want that to happen to someone he hardly knew.

On the other hand, if he told Aleia something about him, she may begin to trust him.

"I guess you could say that," He said.

"But who are you _exactly_?"

Legolas almost laughed. She asked the question he has been dying to ask.

"The prince." Legolas expected her to react, but she didn't.

"Wow. That must be nice." She smiled up at him. She may have acted cool, but really, she wasn't. He was the prince. If he asked her about herself, she would have to tell him. She moved the thought to the back of her mind. It was a problem for later.

They came to where the bows were stored. Aleias jaw dropped. Bows of every kind sat there. Whatever you like to shoot with, they had it.

"Pick one," he said

Aleia looked up at him. (She was about head shorter.) Her eyes wide. "Any one?"

Legolas nodded. Aleia then proceeded to run her hands over the bows. She didn't seem interested in the fancier bow, but like the simple ones better.

After a few minutes of picking up bows, and testing them, she finialy picked the right one.

She pulled the string back, then nodded. "This is the one." It was a simple yew bow, with elfish blessings and prayers carved into the wood.

"May I see it?" Legolas asked. Aleia nodded and handed it to him.

It was a strong sturdy bow, similar to his. He picked up a quiver of arrow and handed it to Aleia. "Would you care to test it out?" He asked, even though he was quite sure of her answer.

"That would be lovely,"

They made their way down the same pathway as before until they reached the fields. There were a few elves there, but not many.

Aleia picked up her bow, and notched an arrow. She choose an arrow and pulled back the string. Aleia took a deep breath and un-leashed the arrow.

It soared through the air, hitting the target dead center. It wasn't on the edge of the center, it was the exact center. A few of the elves looked over, impressed.

She picked up another arrow. She did the same routine, but picked a different target. Again, the hit the exact center.

Now it was Legolas's turn to be impressed.

"You are very skilled," He stated.

"Thank you," Aleia said, hitting the center again.

Legolas then took out his bow.

His arrow whizzed through the air, splitting one of Aleias arrows on the target.

Aleias jaw dropped. She looked at Legolas. He smiled at her, as if expecting her to be impressed. She would be having none of that.

As she pulled back her string, many elves were watching, Aleia blocked them out.

With all her concentration, she let the arrow go, this time, splitting Legolas's arrow. She smiled with satisfaction.

The elves all around them were shocked. They had begun to know Legolas as one of the best archers in Middle Earth, now this mysterious girl shows up with the same skill as the prince. As you can imagine, they were quite baffled.

Legolas laughed. "We cannot keep going on like this. We will use up the entire of arrows in Middle Earth."

Aleia smiled. He was probably right.

"Thank you," Aleia said "For everything."

Legolas bowed. "It was my pleasure,"

**Author note:**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, I had a busy day.**

**Guest: Thank you for the idea. I liked it sooo much!**

**Elves are awesome: uhmm… wood elf**

**Immadinosaur: Very glad you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aleia slung her bow over her back. She was very satisfied with herself. True, he probably could have split her arrow again, but she got the last say.

They made their way under the path way of trees into the courtyard.

"I guess, now that you wound is almost healed, you will be going home soon."

Aleia stopped dead in her tracks. Leaving had not crossed her mind yet. She was having a lovely time here.

"I guess so…" Aleia said slowly.

"Speaking of home, where do you live?" Legolas asked. He figured it was an innocent enough question.

"Well…" Aleia seemed conflicted. She figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "I don't really live anywhere…"

Legolas tilted his head, confused.

Aleia sighed. "I just don't have a home."

"What about family?"

Aleia bit her lip. Legolas could tell she was a difficult subject for her to discuss.

"I never had any I guess. For as long as I can remember, I've been on my own. Never staying in one place for too long of a time. I spent most of my time in the wood, sleeping in the trees at night. Never really had to watch out for anything, the trees helped with that. It's not that bad."

Legolas was surprised when he heard this. Still, he had many questions, but he was content with his knowledge of her now.

"Then where will you go?" Legolas said.

Aleia thought for a moment. "I don't really know. Probably travel. Go this way and that."

"You never stay in one place for very long, do you?" Legolas laughed.

Although Legolas's tone was light and cheery, Aleia was very serious.

She went into an almost hypnotic trance. "I can't," She said quietly.

"What?" Legolas stated.

Aleia mentally shook herself. "Forget I said anything."

Legolas was still curious, but let it be.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Would you care for something to eat?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes, thank you,"

Legolas led Aleia to the kitchen. He rummaged around before producing some bread and fruit.

"Would you care to go outside?" Legolas said. "It can get quite stuffy in here."

"That sounds wonderful,"

Legolas and Aleia soon sat under a willow tree. They enjoyed their meal quietly.

There was a slightly awkward mood hanging in the air between them.

Legolas suddenly smiled, and then laughed. "It's weird," He said "I have only known you for a few days, but I do not want you to leave. I feel a strange connection towards you. The thought of you going off by yourself again pains me. Nobody deserves to be alone for that long."

Aleia went into the same trance like state as before. She smiled sadly to herself. "I wasn't always alone."

"What do you mean?"

As she looked up at Legolas, he could see her eyes wet. He could tell something troubled her. He did not like that at all.

"I'm feeling tired." Aleia said. "May I go to my room?"

Even though Legolas was reluctant, he brought her back to her room.

Aleia stood under her door frame. "Thank you for the lovely time today." She bit her lip, and then hugged him.

Legolas was dazed for a moment, and then hugged her tiny frame.

She then released him. "I will see you later," Aleia said closing the door.

_Maybe. _She finished to herself.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Elves are awesome: Wow, you read that chapter fast. I felt like I just clicked submit then, BAM. New review. By wood elf, I meant that she really, mostly lived in the wood. Now, as you know. I guess she is not an official wood elf. My bad.**_

_**Lollpop: To be honest, I have no clue what the first part of your review meant. I'm new here. But I loved the second half! Thanks! (But could you maybe explain the first part? Lol)**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night. The moon had just risen over the trees of the forest. Stars twinkled in the pitch black sky.

In her room, Aleia was wide awake. She was rummaging around her room. She had her bow over her shoulder, and was packing supplies. She had packed enough food and water to make it out of the woods.

She didn't know why, but she was angry. She didn't say it, but she didn't want to leave either. There was something about Legolas.

Aleia hissed in frustration. She _had_ to leave. Staying was out of the question.

She finished packing, and then double checked to make sure she had everything. She said a last goodbye to her room.

With a heavy sadness in her heart, she opened the door, but what was on the other side surprised her.

Legolas was sitting outside her door reading. As he saw her. He raised an eyebrow.

Aleia stood there, eyes wide. She was frozen. She did not plan on this.

Legolas stood up. "I had a feeling you would do something like this."

Aleia didn't say anything.

"There was something up with you. You didn't seem stable." Legolas crossed his arm over his chest.

"I couldn't stand to say goodbye." Aleia whispered.

"You didn't have to. You could have stayed here."

"Only I couldn't have."

"Why do you speak in riddles?" Legolas took Aleias hands. "You can trust me." He pleaded.

Her dark eyes looked up at him, then to the ground. "I know." Aleia said quietly. "I trusted you from the beginning."

Legolas furrowed his brow. "Then why don't you tell me anything. I can help."

"No, you can't." She said. "I was trying to protect _you_."

"By not telling me anything or running off?"

"Both."

Legolas cupped her face in his hands. "I know there is something troubling you. But believe me. I _can _help."

Aleia shook her head. "You don't understand,"

"I do." Legolas said firmly.

Aleia looked conflicted. Almost as if she was about to explode.

"FINE!" She yelled. She surprised herself by her tone. "When I was living alone, I was always on the move. I had to do whatever it took to survive. By any means. I stole a lot. When I was younger, and didn't know the ways of this world, a few elves jumped me. They stole the only possession I owned. It was a necklace; I'm guessing it was my mothers, since I've had it since I could remember. Ever since then, I've been pit-pocketing their gang whenever I had the chance. I would snatch pouches of coins and such. They have been after me for a while. They want everything I took from them. I don't have it anymore, that's the problem. They won't believe me. That's why I'm always on the run. When I stay somewhere too long, the gang catches up. Sometime, other people get hurt; I don't want that to happen to you."

Legolas was baffled. He never could have guessed any of this.

"So." Aleia said breathless. "Now you know."

"That explains why you can't stay anywhere for too long. But what did you mean when you said you were not always alone?"

Aleia smiled sadly. "I had a friend a while back ago. She convinced me to stay in her town for awhile. She was certain nothing bad would happen, but she was wrong. They found me, and killed her." Aleias sadness then turned to anger. She clenched her fist. "They killed her like she was nothing. As if her life meant nothing. And now we come to the part of the story where I ended up here. They pursued me, but I ran into Mirkwood. Sad to say, I got lost. I was weak and starving. I ran into the orcs camp and snooped around looking for something to eat, but they caught me, and, well, you know the rest."

"What do you think they will do if they find and capture you?" He asked.

Aleia shrugged. "Probably kill me."

Legolas shook his head. "I won't let that happen." Then, he did something that surprised both him, and Aleia.

Legolas brought his face to hers and kissed her.

At first, Aleia didn't know how to respond, it was a first time thing for her. Something in her mind clicked, and for the first time, everything in her life felt right.

**Authors note:**

**I will not be updating for a few days. I will not be at home. But here is the chapter everybody wanted, so yay!**

** : glad you like it. Keeping things interesting is my job.**

**Sparklesaremylife: hope this chapter answers your question. **

**Guest: haha yeah. I know it gets a bit choppy, but when I'm bored with the chapter, it shows. Lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

Aleia had been living in Mirkwood for a few weeks now. Everything has been quiet and peaceful.

She had begun to relax. Her choppy hair was now long and full skillfully braided, as Kania taught her. They had become fast friends over the course of a few weeks.

Her wound had completely healed, all was well with her.

The elves of Mirkwood had stopped staring at her now. Instead they nodded in respect when she was walking with the prince, which had become an everyday thing for them. Their own little ritual.

Everything was peaceful, until one night.

Aleia was in a deep sleep in her room. She was lying on her side, her hair fanned out over her pillow.

An annoying pinning sound was penetrating the walls of her dreams.

At first, she dismissed the noise, thinking it was rain beating against the window, but as the beating went on, Aleia realized that it wasn't rain. The beating was uneven, some louder than others.

She turned over in bed and rubbed her eyes.

She rolled out of bed and lightly stepped over to the window. As she looked down, she saw a cloaked figure.

The figure looked up as he saw her in the window. He drew back his hood, revealing his face. And, unfortunately for Aleia, she knew that face.

He motioned for her to come down.

Aleia narrowed her eyes. She padded over to her dresser, and threw on a cloak over her night gown.

She quietly navigated the hallways. Lucky for her, it was the middle of the night. Nobody was there.

She made her way out to the court yard. The cool grass tickled Aleias bare feet.

She rounded a corner. The man was leaning against the wall, right under her window.

"Hello again Eliear," She said. Aleia put her hands on her hips, and actually laughed. "I should have known. You people _always _find me."

The man, Eliear, didn't say anything.

"How? Just how did you find me again?"

Eliear smirked. "Followed you."

"Why did it take you so long to find me?"

"Well, I would say we were patient, but it's a big forest. Not easy to track you."

Neither of the two saw a figure on the edge of the trees. Legolas was having a restless night, and decide to go for a walk around the grounds, when he spotted Aleia. He stuck to the shadows, and curiously watched. She was talking to someone, but it was hard to make out whom. He was able to catch bits of the conversation.

"But I heard that you may have gotten a little lost too," Legolas heard a gruff voice say. He saw the figure push himself off the wall, and pace around Aleia. Legolas's muscles tensed. "Got caught be a couple orcs," Eliear smirked.

Aleia was silent.

"At least we came prepared." He said.

"_We?" _Aleia asked. "How many of you are there?"

Legolas had a pretty good idea who she was talking about. It was the group who has been after her.

"Enough," he answered simply.

"Just leave!" Aleia pleaded.

"Oh, I'll leave," He said. "I just need the money back."

"I don't have it. I don't have anything. Not one coin."

Now he was mad. He quickly spun around, grabbing Aleia by her neck, pinning her on the wall so her feet dangled above the ground. She cursed herself. She had gone soft over these few weeks.

"Then where is all of it?" He hissed.

Aleia tried to speak, but it was impossible to when being choked.

"Well?" He snarled.

Legolas started coming out of the shadows. He was tired of staying off to the side.

Aleia saw Legolas coming from the trees. With a last, exasperated attempt, she kicked Eliear in the gut.

He dropped her, and fell to his knees.

Aleia weakly motioned for Legolas to go back to the shadow. He unwillingly went. He trusted Aleias judgment.

"It's very difficult to answer when you cannot breath." She told Eliear, her voice raspy. "If you must know, I leave the money in random places. In trees, gardens. I don't need it; I just want to mess with you and your _friends_. It's what you deserve."

"You know," Eliear said, breathing heavily. "We actually have to pay for food and supplies. We don't have a perfect life like you do now."

Aleia crossed her arms over her chest. "Just leave. Go back to your boss."

Eliear brushed himself off. "Oh, I will. He told me to tell you, that you have a week."

Aleia was puzzled. "A week until what?"

"Watch and see," He said and walked into the woods.

Legolas waited a few seconds, and then rushed over to Aleia. He grabbed her hands. "Are you alright?"

Aleia rubbed her neck. There were splotches of red on it. "I'm fine."

"Let's get you to your room." He said.

Aleia nodded.

"You shouldn't have gone out there," He lectured her.

"Then what should I have done?"

"Ignore them." He said. "I could have lost you tonight."

"I handled it, didn't I?"

"But what if you didn't?" He shook his head. "I'll set up guards so this doesn't happen again."

They reached her room.

"Thank you," Aleia said. She gave him a quick kiss. "Good night."

**Authors note:**

**Yay! I'm back. Miss me?**

**Elves are awesome: Yes, they are. **

**Suzaki: Just wait, there is a bit more… **


	10. Chapter 10

Aleia didn't get anymore sleep for the rest of the night. Not because she was scared, she was worried. Her mind raced all night. What did he mean? _One week._ One week until what?

The thought of leaving crossed her mind again. Could she do it now? Could she leave Legolas after everything he had done for her? The thought made her heart ached at the thought.

She soon fell into an un-easy sleep…

Morning came too soon. Aleia was exausted. Her neck was raw and stung to the touch.

She propped herself up on her elbows and scanned the room, but something was out of place. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Legolas was sitting on a stool at the foot of her bed, lost in thought.

"Good morning," Aleia said sleepily, as she hung her feet off the side of her bed.

Legolas smiled when he saw Aleia awake. "Glad to see you awake. I wanted to give you something."

Aleia noticed Legolas clutching something in his hand.

He looked in to her eyes. "I want you to always keep this with you." He pressed something into Aleias palm.

In her hand, she held a sheathed dagger, not very big, but enough to do some damage. She took it out of its cover. It was a bright silver and very beautiful.

"Legolas, I-" Aleia began.

"Please," He said, closing his eyes. "For me."

Aleia thought for a moment. "Fine."

"Keep it hidden." He added

"Alright." She sighed. "So many rules."

Legolas chuckled and kissed her forehead. He left her to get ready.

Aleia was able to attach the dagger to a belt, so she can wear it under her clothes un-noticed

She tied the belt around her waist, and slipped on some clothes. She made sure the collar was high, to help hide some of the splotches.

There was a sudden knock on her door, and Kania stepped in.

Aleia smiled, but Kania seemed to be frazzled.

"The prince wishes to see you, Aleia." Kania said.

Aleia tilted her head. "What happened?"

"There has been a break in at the armory."

Aleia didn't know what that had to do with her, but she agreed. "Alright, let's go then."

They swiftly walked through the halls.

The walkways were full of busy elves. They all seemed to be in their own little worlds, and didn't take much notice in Kania and Aleia.

Kania gave a sideways glance to Aleia. She always noticed the small things, and today she noticed bits of red skin around the collar of her shirt.

"Is there something irritating your skin?" Kania asked.

"Uhm, no. I guess I just slept on it wrong or something."

She was lying, Kania could tell, but didn't push for any more information. "I'll get something later to help with that,"

Aleia sighed. "That would be much appreciated."

They soon reached the armory. Legolas was standing outside the door. He walked over to the two she-elves.

"Thank you for getting her here so swiftly," He said to Kania.

"You are welcome," She respectfully bowed, and left.

Aleia turned to Legolas. "What do you need me here for?"

Legolas began explaining to her. "Last night, I did set up guards around the borders, but somebody still got in. It didn't seem possible, but it happened."

"I still don't see why I'm here."

"Well, come and look."

He led her through the doors. Aleia was shocked by what was there, well, more like what was not there. A lot of the weapons had been stolen; everything else had been knocked off the stands and thrown all over the floor. The biggest thing though, was the seven carved into the wall. Aleia now realized what she was here for. It was a warning.

"It was them!" She hissed.

Legolas nodded. "But how did they get in?"

Aleia crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no idea." She thought for a moment. "What if they do this every night? I have to leave; they're only doing this to get to me."

"You're not going anywhere. Anyways, they are everywhere in the forest now. If you leave, you're walking right into a trap."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't know…"

**Authors note:**

**Elves are awesome: Yes, she is.**

**Bubbles8231999: Awww, thanks. I will keep writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas and Aleia spent a few hours in her room brain storming, but still came up with nothing. Soon, they gave up and both sat on Aleias bed.

She was leaning her head on his shoulder. He seemed to send off waves of reassurance, which helped calm Aleias frazzled nerves.

She instinctively reached for his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. His hands were rough, but she didn't mind.

Aleia turned over on her side, and hugged his chest as he put an arm around her waist.

It was quiet times like this that they both appreciated.

Legolas inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair.

They sat in that position for a few minutes, wrapped up in their own little world.

Eventually, Aleia broke the silence, with a question that has been nagging at the back of her mind for some time now, "Isn't there some kind of rule here? You know, a big important prince being with some girl he found in the woods?"

Legolas laughed. "What do you mean, _being with?_" He teased.

Aleia rolled her eyes.

Legolas smiled a toothy grin. "I'm only joking," He said, and then he thought for a moment. "Well, I doubt it. I've been here my whole life and I never heard of anything like that."

Aleia slightly smiled.

_Good._ She thought to herself.

Legolas looked out the window. "What time do you suppose it is?" He asked.

Aleia peeked out the window. "About noon." She guessed.

He sighed. "I have to go. Important Prince-ly things to attend to."

He got off her bed and Aleia followed, and pretend-pouted. "Well, have fun being important," She smiled.

Aleia put her arms around his shoulders as Legolas put his arms around her waist.

Their lips softly met each other. Aleia was smiling through the kiss. She just couldn't help herself, it all fit together.

They stood there together for a few moments, lips locked, when the door suddenly flew open, and in walked Kania.

She stood underneath the door way, her face beat-red. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." She stammered. "I came to bring you this," She handed Aleia a small bottle of cream. "For your neck."

Aleia blushed slightly, "Thank you," She bit her lip.

"I was just leaving," Legolas said, calm and composed as always.

Aleia awkwardly waved good-bye, and Kania slightly curtsied as he left the room.

She looked at Aleia, trying to stop a smile from spreading across her face, but it didn't really work.

"Stop that!" Aleia said, playfully hitting her on the arm.

Kania smiled. "I didn't see anything," She said as she left the room.

A small blush was still on Aleias cheeks, but she was happy anyways.

Aleia didn't do much the rest of the day. She went to the archery fields for a bit, but mostly rested reading a book.

When night fell, Legolas came and said goodnight.

The moment he walked in, he could tell something was wrong. She was sitting on the window seat, extremely tense. She was nervously tapping her fingers on the wall.

"Aleia," He said. "Just try and get some sleep, okay?"

She seemed to relax a little. "Fine."

She stood up and went to Legolas, who gave her a quick kiss.

He closed the door behind him, and something clicked behind him.

Aleia ears perked up, and went to the door. He locked it.

"Legolas!" She yelled, banging her fist on the door. She heard a muffled chuckle behind the door. "Open the door!"

"You'll be fine," He said.

Aleia heard footsteps walking away, and un-willingly got into bed.

**Authors note:**

**Elves are awesome: I hope that's a good thing? Lol**

**Suzaki: You ask for fluff? I give you fluff! (Is it good or?...)**


	12. Chapter 12

Aleia didn't really get _into _bed; she just lay down on top of it.

She was very unhappy with Legolas at the moment. Locking her in her room as if she is a child. He could do what he liked, but Aleia was on the lookout. She strained her ears for even the slightest sound out of place. She was persistent and patient. Soon, the noise in the hallways died out, and everything was quiet. She could have heard a pin drop.

Nothing happened for a few hours, but she waited.

Her patience paid off.

There was a soft snapping sound outside her window. Most people would dismiss it, but Aleia didn't. She heard hushed elvish curses.

She smirked. Somebody had slipped up. She grabbed her dagger off her bedside table, just to be safe.

She padded across the room to her window, and looked down. She was a little confused by what she saw.

Again, someone was down there, but it was different this time. The man didn't have a hood on. He was shorter than the last person who came, but muscular. In the dark of night, it was very easy to see his blonde hair bobbing around.

He wasn't like most of the elves who usually tracked her, this man was different. He was a bit clumsy; it was a bit amusing to watch.

As quietly as possible, she unlatched the window and slowly opened it.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She hissed.

The man jumped, clearly not expecting anyone. "I-I, um," He stammered.

"Who are you?"

"Olienebor." He said. "Or Oli for short."

_Oli._ That name sounded so familiar, but why? The question nagged at the back of her mind, but she had more pressing issues to attend to.

"Did they send you?"

He nodded. He knew who she was talking about. "I kinda have to do what they tell me to do."

"Why?"

"Youngest and really clumsy." He answered.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, yeah. Right." He said. "I'm here to make sure you don't sneak off."

"That's unlikely to happen," She sighed. "I'm locked in."

She heard him chuckle down below.

"Why didn't they send someone else then?" Aleia said.

He laughed. "They were all busy."

"Are they here?" She asked. "How do they get through the guards?"

"The guards are stupid." He paused. "Not really though. There are blind spot that we can sneak through."

Aleia made a mental note to tell somebody about that. "So," She said calmly. "What's going to happen in a few more days?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shook his head. "Nice try."

She shrugged. "I was close." And she was. She bit her lip. She was so close to knowing what would happen, preparing for it, maybe even preventing it.

"Just so you know, I'll be here all night, so don't do anything you'll regret."

"What are you going to do? You're locked up."

Aleia glared at him and shut her window with a click.

She watched him through her window for a few hours. He didn't do much. He sat on the ground and drew in the dirt.

It was amusing. He was so bouncy and child-ish. How did he ever end up in the company of those slimy rats?

She leaned her head on the cool glass window. She tried to fight off the sleepiness that was beginning to overtake her. She soon lost the battle and fell asleep in the window seat.

Under her window, Oli looked up at Aleias window. There was a soft light, as if the last of her candle was burning low. She was asleep. He didn't count on her lasting long. He smiled, he found what he was looking for, and he knew something she didn't.

**Authors note:**

**Bubbles8231999: Well, I sure thought so! Glad someone else did too!**

**Elves are awesome: I hate thunderstorms too. I get them a lot where I live. Glad you liked the chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Legolas was in the kitchen. It was in the early hours in the morning, the sun just beginning it's ascend over the trees. There had been another break in, this time in the kitchen.

He looked around him. There were a few frantic elves struggling to try and clean things up. Today, they had carved a six in the wall. Food and glass covered the floors. It was a mess. How could no one have heard this happening?

Legolas rubbed his temples. He was getting really tired of this. It would be a busy day at Mirkwood.

"Legolas," Someone said behind him.

He turned around. His father was standing there, examining the room.

"Good morning, ada." Legolas said.

"Not nearly as good as I hoped," His father sighed. "I had hoped this wouldn't have been a problem today."

Legolas nodded. "Me too." He felt a pang of guilt. His father had no idea who was doing this. He didn't tell him anything about it. Legolas didn't know what his father would do. Better safe than sorry, but it was hard keeping it from him.

His father thought for a moment. "Why don't you go out for a bit?" He suggested. "Your mind doesn't need to be troubled at this time."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked. "I could help."

"No that's perfectly alright."

Legolas said goodbye, and took one last sweeping look around the kitchen, and left.

As he walked through the hallways, a sudden thought occurred to him, causing a small smile to play at his lips. He still had something to look forward to. Aleia was still locked in her room, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

He reached her door, and fished the key out of his pocket. He expected her to be pacing around her room, ready to have a go at him.

He turned the key and unlocked the door.

Aleia was fast asleep on her window seat, her forehead pressed against the glass. She didn't look all that comfortable.

Legolas noticed that she had her dagger in her hand.

He didn't know whether or not to wake her, but it was decided for him. She must have heard him come in, for her eyes slowly began to open.

At first, Aleia smiled, but then she remembered that he locked her in her room, and her eyes narrowed.

"Good morning," Legolas said softly.

Aleia breathed in deeply, and stood up. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is there something you would like to say?" He laughed.

"Legolas, I can't believe that you would lock me-" She was cut off when Legolas pressed his lips on hers and softly kissed her.

As he pulled away, he saw that Aleias expression had softened a little, but she still didn't seem too pleased.

"I'm still mad," Aleia declared, but she couldn't keep a straight face, and a smile spread on her face.

Legolas chucked. He then became serious. "Why did you have your dagger while you were asleep?" He noticed dark bags under her eyes, which suggested that she had been awake until late.

Aleia relayed last night events to him. Every single detail, including who was standing guard. Legolas listened thoroughly.

"So there are blind spots?" Legolas asked.

Aleia shrugged. "Apparently." She paused. "I'm not sure if I trust what he said completely."

"There was someone outside your window again?"

Aleia nodded.

Legolas muttered some pretty colorful elvish curses.

"It's alright." She said, putting her hand on his arm comfortingly. "He didn't do anything. He just stood there."

Legolas calmed down a bit.

"Did anything happen last night?" Aleia questioned.

Legolas was silent.

She groaned. "Again? Are they that quiet?"

"Must be."

They didn't talk for a while.

A sudden thought occurred to Aleia. "Legolas," She asked. "Are there any hidden passageways to get in Mirkwood?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, a few."

"Do you think that's how they're getting in?"

Legolas beamed. "That sounds exactly right," He kissed her fore head. "You're brilliant! That's what we have to do, block off the passages."

They spent the day doing that. Legolas had known a few of them, but there were others. It was quite fun actually, searching around to find them.

When night fell, they had found what seemed like most of them. They both retired to their bedrooms, hoping that they had figured everything out.

Later that night, when the elves had tried to go into Mirkwood, they found that the passage had been blocked. Oli was at the back of the group. While all the other elves hissed and complained, he smiled. She was a smart girl.

**Authors note:**

**I put up my kik on my profile if anybody has questions or something like that.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Thanks so much! You make me blush.**

**Elves are awesome: You'll find out soon… **


	14. Chapter 14

Aleia didn't get much sleep that night. When she went to bed, she slept for a few hours, and woke up. She went over to her window, and sure enough, Oli was there. He looked terribly bored, not much she could do about it.

When she went back to sleep, she had a nightmare.

_She was running. Fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran through trees and thorns, making cuts and scrapes all over her. She was terrified. Smoke filled the air around her, there was burning, she could hear the trees screaming. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to go, and all she knew is that she had to keep on running. _

Aleia sat bolt upright in her bed. There was a cold sweat on her brow, and her heart was pounding. She went to rub her eyes, they were wet. _Tears?_ Aleia knew one thing, it wasn't just a dream… well it didn't feel like one at least. She didn't know how to explain it.

It was very early in the morning. There was barley any light in the sky.

Aleia slid out of bed. She needed air. She rushed to the door, and to her annoyance, it was locked. She still tried to open it. She pulled on the door knob with all her might, but it still didn't budge. She kicked it in frustration.

It was not funny this time.

She leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had a head ache, and was breathing heavily. This has never happened before.

Aleia didn't know what to do, so she sat there.

It wasn't long until Legolas came to Aleias door. He had to unlock the door again. He didn't think she noticed this time.

As he swung open the door, he spotted Aleia sitting against the wall.

"Aleia," He said softly.

Aleia looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

She stood up and strode over to Legolas. She threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

At first, Legolas was stunned; he had never seen her like this before. She felt so small and fragile in his arms.

He rubbed her back, trying to console her. "It's alright," Legolas paused. "What happened?"

She looked up, and inhaled deeply. "It was-It was just a night mare. I woke up like this." Aleia paused. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm not sure," Legolas said. "What happened in the dream?"

"It didn't actually feel like a dream." She said quietly.

"Then what did it feel like?"

"I'm not sure,"

"What did you see?" He asked.

Aleia told him what she saw, to the last detail.

Legolas was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "If it was not a dream, was it a memory?"

Aleias eyes widened. She had not thought about it being a memory. "It may be,"

"What do you remember about your childhood?"

"Next to nothing," Aleia sighed. "I never really thought about it."

"Anything about your parents?"

Aleia frowned. "No."

They stood in silence for a while.

"Would you care to go for a walk around the grounds?" Legolas suggested.

Aleia nodded. She clipped her dagger around her waist, and slipped on clothes.

Legolas held out his arm, Aleia took it. He led her outside.

It was a cool day; the sun was shining, casting long shadows over the grounds.

Aleia was quiet. She didn't talk much. Her mind was racing, trying to remember anything about her parents. She racked her brains, trying to dig up any scrap of information. Her earliest memories were of herself making her first bow. It was hard work, and took multiple attempts. She was on her own, like always. She had to learn how to survive, to hunt, and find food and water. She was young, too young to have this responsibility on her shoulders.

She didn't know any different from that. She didn't know people her age didn't have to worry about surviving. It was her life, all she had ever known.

Legolas look at Aleia, who was lost in thought. Her eye lashes casting dark shadows over her cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Trying to remember my parents." She mumbled. "Is it odd? That I don't remember anything about my parents?"

Legolas didn't say anything. It was a bit off that she didn't remember a snippet of information about her parents. "I don't think 'odd' is the correct word to describe it."

"I knew it." She whispered. "There is something off about it."

Legolas sighed, and held her close. "We will figure something out."

**Authors note:**

**DancerOfDanger: Thanks so much! Reviews like these are what drive me to write more! I will update as much as I can.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Yay! So happy you like it! Be patient, all of your questions will be answered!**


	15. Chapter 15

They continued their stroll around the grounds. Aleia deeply breathed in the fresh autumn air.

The Leaves were turning the most brilliant colors. Everything was so vivid and bright, almost dream-like. She was starting to relax a little.

They made their way down a small pathway that led under her window. She stopped for a moment, and walked over to the base of wall, where Oli was sitting last night.

There were drawings in the dirt, they happened to be very skilled drawings. Drawings of animals and trees. Aleia squinted her eyes; there was a faint outline of what looked like a person. It seemed to have been stepped on, for it was blurred. It was difficult to tell who it was.

Legolas came behind her, and peeked over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Who drew that?" He asked.

"The man who stands outside my window. Oli."

Legolas nodded, but didn't say anything.

Aleia turned her head towards the group of trees to her left. "Something's wrong." She stated.

Legolas followed her gaze. "I feel it too."

Aleia quickly strode over to where the strange feeling seemed the strongest. She placed her hand on a tree. She was able to feel its pain. She was saddened by what she saw.

There was a roughly carved five in the tree. What kind of elves would do something like this?

Legolas was angered by this. It was not right for someone to do this. These elves were unlike any he had ever encountered before. These elves were cruel; they didn't deserve to be called elves. It was a mockery to the race.

"Legolas," Aleia whispered. "I think I will go to the archery fields." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I will join you."

Once at the archery fields, Aleia seemed to turn into a different person.

It was empty; they had it all to themselves. Aleia stood in the middle of the targets, and drew her bow. She pulled back the string, aiming to the farthest target, and unleashed the arrow, hitting the center perfectly.

Legolas looked over, impressed.

She was unleashing arrow after arrow, in such a quick succession, it didn't seem possible. There was a fire burning in her eyes. She aimed at different targets each time, hitting the center every time.

She soon spent all her arrows, and caught her breath.

"I've never seen you shoot like that before. I've never seen _anybody_ shoot like that before."

"Yes, well," She breathed, retrieving her arrows. "_Something _is going to happen in a few days. I want to be ready when it comes."

"Well, you're certainly ready with your bow." Legolas said. "Any other weapon you are skilled with?"

"No, but it would be nice to learn."

Legolas smiled. "Why don't we start with the dagger?"

Aleia reached under her tunic, and unsheathed the knife. "That will work,"

Legolas drew out the twin blades he always keeps on his back. "The thing about the dagger is that it is under rated. It may be small in size, but can be as useful as a sword. You should start with blocking an attack." He demonstrated the proper technique, and let Aleia try it. He nodded in approval. "You're a quick learner."

"You can take down a skilled swords man with a dagger, the only thing about the dagger is, and you must be close for any effect." He told her how to block off an attack, and use the weapon.

He decided that it was high time for her to do some real practice. "Now if you want me to go easy..." He started.

Aleia laughed. "No one going to _easy _on me in battle."

"As you wish," Legolas started the rally, only with one of the knives, trying to ease her into the form of battle.

He swung the knife at her side, and she blocked it with the dagger, which amazed her, considering the size of it. He tried to jab her middle, and pushed his knife up, and gabbed his wrist. She seized the opportunity and shuffled in close, still holding his arm. She placed her dagger on his neck; he could feel the cool metal on his skin. Her face was close to his, their noses touching. She smiled, happy at her victory. She brushed her lips on his, and laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow I could use both my blades," Legolas smiled.

"Why wait till tomorrow?" Aleia said breathlessly. "Let's go again now!"

"Aleia," Legolas said. "The sun is going down, you need rest."

Aleia looked up at the sky. It was true. The sun was setting, painting the sky shades of pink and purple.

Aleia sighed. "Alright,"

**Authors note:**

**LorR fan girl: Thanks so much! I won't stop writing, I promise.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Wow. Your reviews are seriously the best. I cannot believe you like to re read my fic! Wowz! I'm really into Lotr fanfics too, (As you can tell,) got any good ones? **


	16. Chapter 16

Aleia dreams that night contained the same nightmare as the night before. Nothing in the dream changed.

The shock of the dream wasn't nearly as much as the night before. It still was not pleasant, but still tolerable.

She and Legolas had planned another day of training. Aleia was excited about today. Even though she knew her time was running short, only four more days until who knows what will happen. She decided to use her time wisely.

They met in a small clearing of trees, shaped in a small circle with just enough room to have full range of motion. It was very secluded and always empty, even though Aleia couldn't figure out why. It was very beautiful. Rays of sunlight penetrated small gaps in the canopy of leaves above their heads.

Legolas continued with his lesson. "Yesterday, your skills very much impressed me,"

Aleia smiled at his praise.

"In a real situation, a life and death situation, you must not be the slightest bit timid to take a life. Your opponent will take the opportunity and you will lose you chance."

Aleia was cringed at the thought of taking a life.

Legolas looked over to Aleia, who had a pained expression on her face. "Have you ever taken a life?" He questioned.

"Do orcs count?"

Legolas shook his head. "It must sound odd, taking the life of your own kin, but some things must be done."

Aleia nodded. "They way you speak of these things, it is as if you know them yourself. Have you taken the life of an elf before?"

Legolas nodded.

"I see…" Aleia said, and then smiled. "Let's get started!"

Legolas grinned at her enthusiasm, and unsheathed his blades.

He began walking her through a few training drills.

She gracefully moved from one move to another. The motions seemed to come naturally to her.

Even though she flowed through the motions, it was still difficult to keep up with Legolas' attacks.

To be fair, it wasn't as though she was about to march into battle with nothing but a dagger in her hand. Her small knife was a last option, for self defense. She thought she was keeping up pretty well considering the match-up.

Aleia was growing tired, having to work double to match his attacks, but Legolas was barely breaking a sweat.

They rallied back and forth for a bit, until Aleia slipped, and lost her footing.

Legolas jumped at the opportunity, and disarmed Aleia, knocking her knife to the edge of the clearing.

She fell on her back, breathing heavily. Legolas had his sword, pointing towards her heaving chest. He spun his blades back into the sheathes. He held out hand, and pulled Aleia off the ground.

"You did well," Legolas praised.

"Let's go again," Aleia suggested, catching her breath.

"Don't you need a break?" He said.

Aleia thought for a moment, her breathing starting to even out. "I suppose some water will do some good,"

Legolas handed her a water skin. She took a long sip, savoring the cool droplets that danced on her parched lips.

"Do you want to go again now?" Aleia said.

Legolas sighed. "You can't tire yourself out, don't put too much stress on yourself. You need to relax a little."

Aleia took a deep breath. "You're right."

Legolas intertwined his fingers with hers. "I know the perfect place."

He gently led her through the courtyard. They bypassed the main trail, and went a smaller one, where no Elves were.

The pathway was beautiful. Over lapping shades of browns and yellows created a canopy of many colors.

He took her down many twist and turns in the path. Aleia was amazed how he knew his way around here, she was trying to remember how many turns they took, but she soon lost count.

Legolas seemed excited to show her to this place, he couldn't wipe the small smile from his lips.

They grew near to their destination. Aleias sensitive ears picked up the sound of running water.

The sight that reached Aleias eyes took her breath away.

The small clearing was simple, yet elegant and beautiful. There were white marble benches, surrounding a large fountain. The water slowly trickled down layer to layer, making a soothing sound.

There was a small fence surrounding the enclosed area, green ivy grew up and down the poles, suggesting that this place has been around for a while, except for the fact that it was so pristine and untouched.

Legolas looked at Aleia, expecting her to be impressed, which she was.

"It's gorgeous," Aleia breathed. "How did you ever find this place?"

"I have spent many years here," He recalled. "You start to explore new places. This is one of my favorite places in Mirkwood. It's secluded, like your own little world."

Aleia nodded. She inhaled the crisp air deeply. "I feel as though I could spend an eternity here."

Legolas embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his middle, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

This is how he wanted to spend the last of his time with her. They had no clue what was going to happen, better to make the most of the time they had together now. In only four more days, something big is going to happen.

**Authors note:**

**I'm kind of confused on who reviewed, my e-mail must have bugged out or something, so cant really respond to anything right now…**


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days went by in a blur.

Aleia woke up, as usual. She Legolas had early morning training sessions each morning. She trained hard, always wanting to go again, out do herself. She had not been able to disarm Legolas, who had been pushing her to her limits. The sound a clashing metal always pumped Aleia up, making strive even harder to win, although unsuccessful.

After a few hours of training, they would take a break, and Legolas would show her hidden grottos and garden hidden from the view of others.

There were many hidden gardens and fountains. There was one small pond that Aleia took a liking to. It was a small pond, no larger than Aleias is tall. The clear, shallow waters were dotted with small water lilies. Small silvery fish darted from lily to lily, playing a never ending game of tag.

Though beautiful, it still was not Aleias favorite spot. She still favored the first place Legolas showed her, the marble fountain. It seemed to be Legolas' favorite location too.

Legolas continued to lock her door at night, not as much to keep her from leaving, but in fear of someone trying to get in. they were unsure of what the rouge elves would do. Thankfully, nothing happened.

Every night, Aleia would wake and go to her window, and every night, Oli was there, same as the night before.

Before Aleia knew it, it was the last day until… well; she didn't really know what will happen.

She was much stressed, all Aleia did was those couple nights was pace around her room instead of sleep. She was sure Legolas would have something to say about it, but he didn't know.

She carefully lit a candle, sending a soft light through the room. She picked up a book. Reading always calmed her down.

Aleia quickly immersed herself in the story, letting her mind wander far from the troubles of that haunted her reality.

She read until she heard the clicking of her door being unlocked. She ripped her eyes off her page, and stared out her window. Sure enough, it was dawn.

She blew out her candle, and scrambled into bed under the sheets, and pretended to be asleep. She made it just in time, for the door swung open, and Legolas walked in.

To the common eye, it would appear that Aleia would have been sleeping peacefully for hours.

Aleia knew Legolas had entered her room, but made no signs of recognition. She still pretended to be asleep.

At first, Legolas believed her act; she looked peaceful in his eyes. As he continued to peer around the room, he noticed things out of place. The wax on her candle was still dripping, and a small line of smoke rose from the wick. Her book had bent pages, something he knew she couldn't stand.

He narrowed his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, he drew the blankets off her legs.

He grabbed her foot. It was cold. If she had been in bed all this time, it would have been warm.

Aleia jumped at his sudden touch.

"Nice try," Legolas said. "Your feet are cold." He pointed out. It was a valiant attempt. "You had me going for a bit."

Aleia looked at him, guilt splashed on her face.

"You haven't been sleeping much lately; it's starting to worry me." Legolas said, concern etched on his face.

"I can't help it," Aleia said quietly.

Legolas' expression softend a little. "I know. I'm just worried about you, you need your strength."

"You don't need to worry about me." Aleia said with an edge to her voice. "I can handle myself."

Legolas wasn't taken back by her tone. He knew that she was probably more tired than she would like to admit.

Aleia was shocked by the tone of her own voice. She didn't know where it had come from. "I'm sorry," She apologized softly. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's alright," Legolas said. "You have not gotten much sleep, that's all."

Aleia didn't try to deny that she was tired.

"You need your sleep."

Aleia nodded. "You're right,"

She lay back down, her hair spread out across her pillow.

Legolas softly kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

He walked out of her room. Legolas knew she needed her sleep, but that didn't stop a pang of sadness that echoed through him.

This might have been his last day with her.

**Authors note:**

**BiancaDiAngelo: internet friends are the best kind of friends. (Unless if you are a stalker…)Your friends like Lotr? I wish mine did. Did they read my story? **

**Suzaki: Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Aleia woke up on the dawn of the day she dreaded.

She had known she had slept through the entire day yesterday, leaving Legolas alone. She felt guilty, but she was glad that she got an uninterrupted sleep.

There was barley any light in the sky; some of the stars were still visible. She had a feeling that she was the only elf awake at that time.

Everything was quiet, no bird chirping, not even the rustling of the wind in the trees.

Aleia decided to use her spare time to get ready for the day.

She slid out of bed and strode over to her wardrobe.

As the opened the small doors, lavish clothing spilled out. There were many tunics, leggings, and gowns of every color under the sun.

She slowly picked through the clothing, trying to find something suitable. Her eyes skimmed over many dresses that she had previously worn and liked.

Aleia reached out to pick a dark green gown, when something caught her eye.

Shoved in the corner of her closet was a gown that Aleia had never worn, even though she thought it was beautiful. It was pure white, with small gold embellishing at the collar and waist. Aleia never had worn it, afraid of tarnishing its purity. It stood out from all the other dark clothing in the wardrobe.

She gently picked it up, running the soft fabric in between her fingers. It was the most beautiful gown in her possession.

Aleia slipped on the dress, the material cascading over her figure. She examined herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance. The collar was cut low, exposing her shoulders, the sleeves long, reaching her wrists. It flowed effortlessly down from her hips, similar it a waterfall. It reached the floor, where it slightly trailed everywhere she walked.

Her fingers traced the small gold detail at the waist of her dress. To some, the gown was plain, but in Aleias eyes, it was fair, and pure.

She stood there for a moment, admiring the dress for a few more moments, but a knock on the door pulled her out of her trance.

"Aleia?" Kania called from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, hold on a moment please," Aleia said. She was uncertain if Legolas had locked the door.

She reached for the door knob, expecting it to be locked, but to her surprise, it was not. The knob twisted easily in her hand, opening the door and revealing Kania's smiling face.

The grin on her face faded when she saw Aleias somber expression.

"What is wrong?" Kania asked, concerned.

Aleia looked at her, her dark eyes emotionless. "Nothing, I am fine. Thanks for your concern." Aleia paused. "I was wondering if you could help braid my hair." Aleia twirled a lock of hair on her finger.

"Of course," Kania said slowly.

Aleia slowly walked over to a small stool that stood in front of her mirror.

Kania picked up a hair brush in her delicate hand, and ran it through Aleias long black hair.

"Your dress is beautiful, I don't believe I have seen you wear it before," Kania said, trying to make small talk.

"Thank you," Aleia said softly, "This is my first time wearing it."

The sat in silence for a bit, while Kania skillfully braided Aleias hair.

"You are quiet today," Kania stated. "You cannot be tired; you slept through all of yesterday."

"I am fine," Aleia said again. "Just thinking."

Kania's fingers worked quickly, separating parts of hair, and pinning them in appropriate places.

"Something troubles your mind," Kania declared. "I could see it in your eyes for many days now, but it seems to be stronger today."

Aleia laughed quietly to herself. Kania could always read her like a book. "You know me very well," Aleia breathed, and began to turn her head towards Kania.

"Quit your wiggling!" Kania hissed. "You'll mess up the whole braid!"

Aleia quickly snapped her head back to its original angle.

"Are you going to tell me anything?"

Aleia sighed. "Kania, you know I trust you. You are the closest friend I've ever had. For that sake, I mustn't trouble your mind with my worries,"

Kania huffed, and rolled her eyes. "As you wish,"

Kania was pinning a few loose hairs into place. She had braided all her hair so none rolled down her back. Many elaborate styles wrapped around her head, almost like a crown. It kept all her hair out of her face, and framed it beautifully.

"It's perfect," Aleia said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Thank you very much."

"No need to thank me," Kania humbly said. "It was my pleasure."

A small smile tugged at Aleias lips, but it disappeared quickly as it came.

Aleia stood up, and deeply embraced Kania.

Kania was surprised at her gesture at first, it was sudden and out of the blue, but warmly returned her embrace.

**Authors note:**

**Thought I might as well update twice today, I thought I uploaded the chapter before this yesterday, but I didn't. Oops. **

**Suzaki: Thanks, I felt like it was improving.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: I found your review when I thought I lost it, could you tell me who wrote that fanfic you were telling me about?**


	19. Chapter 19

Aleia drew out of the embrace and gave Kania a weak smile.

She shuffled over to her bed side table, and picked up her dagger.

Kania gave her a curious look, as she proceeded to hike up her skirt and tied the dagger around her small waist.

Aleia didn't seem to notice Kania's quizzical stares.

Aleia looked at Kania, a sad smile on her face. "I hope my mood won't dampen your spirits, Kania."

Kania shook her head, "Do not think like that," She embraced her friend again, who rested her forehead on her shoulder.

Aleia had her back to the door, and she didn't see Legolas make his way to her room.

Kania caught his eye, while comfortingly rubbing Aleia's back, and gave him a confused look. He merely shrugged.

Kania gave Aleia a slight kiss on the brow, before leaving. She nodded to Legolas before casting one last look at Aleia.

When Kania left the room, Legolas strode over to Aleia. She looked at him with her deep brown eyes, her emotions un-readable.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked softly.

"Fine," Aleia mumbled.

"Would you like to go out?" He questioned innocently.

Something like worry flashed in Aleia's eyes, there was less of a chance of something happening if she stayed in her room.

Legolas, seeing Aleia's reaction, drew her into his strong arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry," He muttered into her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you." He felt Aleia relax a little.

She nuzzled her head into his chest, deeply inhaling the scent of his clothes. "Alright," She sighed. "Where shall we go?"

"Where ever you wish to, my lady."

"Don't call me that," Aleia said sternly, and then thought for a moment. "We should go to the garden with the fountain,"

Legolas agreed, thinking the calming garden would do Aleia some good. He put his hand on the small of her back, and led her through the hallways.

She was about to protest, claiming that she knew the way around well enough, but let it be. She honestly didn't mind.

He gently brought her through many twist and turns that Aleia had begun to memorize. She was on high alert, on the lookout for anything that may be out of place, but everything was normal, except for the fact that there were no elves around. She was thankful that they had met up at the early hours of the morning.

It was the middle of autumn, and the leaves were just beginning to fall to the ground, making the ground speckled with dots of bright color.

The sound of running water brought waves of calm to Aleia, the corner of her lips twitched as she made her way to the clearing.

Aleia gracefully sat herself down on one of the marble benches surrounding the fountain. She took in the beautiful surroundings around her, making her feel protected.

Legolas eyed Aleia, whose eyes were thoughtfully locked on the fountain. She was far too quiet for his liking.

"You seem half asleep," He said, dipping his hands into the cold waters of the fountain. "Seems like you need a wake-up call!" He sent a wave of cold water at Aleia, who gasped as the icy waters made contact with her skin.

The few seconds seemed to stretch, as Legolas waited for her reaction, hardly daring to breath.

He hoped that she wouldn't be angry, seeing as he got her dress wet. He studied her expression.

At first, her jaw dropped, but then she looked at him, a mischievous grin spreading on her face. "You better run," She warned, "Because you're about to get what's coming to you," Aleia's laugh filled the garden.

Aleia stood up from her bench, and Legolas, seeing that she was serious, turned heel and sprinted down the path way, a smile on his face.

Aleia bunched up her skirt so it rested just above her ankles, and ran after him. Being in a dress, caused her to lag behind a little, but she could still follow him.

Legolas was a good deal in front of Aleia. He was following many twists and turns that led to the court yard. He peered behind his shoulder, checking to make sure she was not catching up. Legolas didn't pay attention to where he was going.

He sensed someone in front of him, and tried to stop, but the person in front of him pressed something cold and sharp onto Legolas' neck.

"Well look," The person in front of him said softly. Legolas instantly recognized the voice; it belonged to Eliear, the elf who threatened Aleia a week ago. Legolas kept his head high, and narrowed his eyes. "We didn't even have to go looking for him," he announced to a group of hooded elves behind him. "He ran right into out trap."

**Authors note: **

**I am so sorry about not updated the past few days. I haven't been home! Anyways, quick question, I was wondering how old you guys think I am? It's a bit of a mini-experiment.**

**Bubbles8231999: Yess.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: I squealed when I read this review. I can't believe your friends and sisters really like it that much! **


	20. Chapter 20

Legolas scanned the scene around him. There seemed to be about twenty hooded elves in the court yard.

"What shall we do with the thief's little prince?" Eliear taunted. There was the sound of rushed footsteps approaching. Eliear smirked. "Here she comes now,"

"Leave her out of this," Legolas hissed, but it was too late. Aleia came dashing out of the pathway.

Aleia's heart stopped beating for a second, and her face lost all of its color. For a brief moment, she had let all her troubles leave her, only to be cruelly dragged back into reality again.

Legolas looked at her with pleading eyes, telling her to leave. She saw Eliear with a long, slender knife to Legolas' neck.

Her eyes darted to Oli, in the back of the group; his eyes were glued to the ground.

"Looks like the thief finally decided to show up." Eliear sneered.

Aleia was slightly annoyed that he had called her a _thief_ considering they had stolen as much- or more- than he had.

"What are you doing?" Aleia asked so quietly, it was almost impossible to hear.

"What does it look like?" Eliear said. "We are about to kill the Prince of Mirkwood," He paused for a moment in order to take in Aleia's reaction.

Aleia felt tears prickling in her eyes. It was all her fault. She should have left when she had the chance. She didn't want to believe this is happening.

"You are willing to take away the one good thing in my life?" She declared. "You would take a life, _because of money?_" Tears were welling up in her eyes, making her vision blurry.

"Yes." Eliear said simply. His dark eyes flashed cruelly.

"Please," Aleia begged, tears now starting to fall freely down her face. "Don't do this."

Eliear turned to a few of his companions behind him, and snickered. "I won't do anything you ask, she-elf." He brought the knife back, as Legolas closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"No!" Aleia screamed, causing Eliear to stop in mid slice. Aleia tried to run forward, but tripped over her long skirt and fell hard to her knees. Her shoulders shook with sobs. "Don't kill him." She paused for a moment, and composed herself. She slowly stood up and held her head high.

A feeling of dread washed over Legolas, he knew what she was going to do.

"Kill me instead." Aleia said bravely.

"Aleia no!" Legolas called out. Eliear pressed the knife to his neck a bit harder.

"Let the girl speak," Eliear insisted.

Aleia drew a deep breath. "If I die, then you must leave everyone in Mirkwood alone."

Eliear smirked. "We were hoping you would say that." He slowly drew the blade from Legolas' neck, but still kept a firm grip on his arm. "We won't kill you; someone wants to speak with you. Someone very important." He paused. "Do you agree?"

All eyes turned to Aleia. "Yes."

Eliear let go of Legolas, who rushed over to Aleia. "Aleia, are you insane?" He cupped her face in his hands.

"I must do this." She said. She peered over his shoulder, watching the group of rouge elves prepare some horses. They seemed very pleases with themselves.

Aleia put her hand on his; she gently led it down from her cheek to hip. At first, Legolas was confused, until he felt what seemed to be her dagger concealed under her dress. She smiled knowingly at him. Legolas couldn't help but smile. She was a smart girl.

Aleia threw her arms around his neck, and stood up on her toes. From afar, it would appear to be an ordinary embrace, but it was not.

Aleia began to quickly whisper instructions in Legolas' ear. "Follow us, stay hidden. Wait until there is a commotion, that will be me, you will know. Just be careful."

Aleia gave Legolas a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you," She said.

"Hurry up," Eliear snapped at Aleia, who was taking too much time in his opinion.

With one last squeeze of his hand, Aleia walked toward the group, head up high. She was told to go on the horse shared with Oli.

She gracefully threw herself on the back of the horse, riding side-saddle because of her dress. They didn't bother to bind her hands and feet, for they knew she wouldn't try to escape if people's lives were at stake.

Aleia sat strait, her shoulders back and nose pointed up. She was trying to act brave, but really, she was terrified. She looked at Legolas; their eyes met and said a silent goodbye.

One of the elves said a command to the horses in elvish, and they rode off into the dark wood.

**Authors note:**

**Suzaki: Thanks so much!**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Your guess on my age was pretty spot on. I'm not gonna say my exact age though, and you are so not rushing me, don't worry. **


	21. Chapter 21

Legolas watched as the last of the horses disappeared into the darkness, and then acted quickly. He sprinted towards the horse stables. He was about to mount his steed, when Kania came running up to him. She was distraught, hair flying everywhere, and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Legolas," She cried, not thinking straight enough for formalities. "I saw- I saw what happened."

Legolas cringed; she shouldn't have had to see that. "Kania-"

"They took Aleia! How could they do that? I was in the hallway, and I saw them outside the window. All I could do is watch! They had a knife pointed at you, then Aleia just walked up to them, and they took her!"

"I'm going to get her back," Legolas assured her. "I promise."

Kania wiped a tear from her eye. "I know," She said, composing herself. She handed him a small pack filled with food and supplies. "That's why you'll need this."

"That's most kind of-" Legolas began.

"Quit your mumbling and get going!" Kania cut him off.

Legolas gave her a small smile and a firm nod before swinging himself on to the back of his horse. He whispered a few elvish commands, and took off through the doors of the stable. A few curious elf eyes followed him down the track the Rouges took off down.

"Stay safe," Kania whispered.

...

It was a three day, non-stop ride to where ever they were heading. It would have been almost unbearable for Aleia, if it hadn't been for Oli. He was kind to her, while all the others were cold and always scowling.

Once they had gotten out of Mirkwood, they bound her hands and feet. They had a small amount of food, but had enough water, for they were traveling by the Celdion. (Running river.)

She did not speak the entire ride, and would refuse to eat anything anybody gave her, unless if it was Oli. Aleia trusted him for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on.

Her lovely dress was becoming tarnished. Mud coated the bottom of the skirt, which made her very annoyed.

Aleia was sure Legolas wasn't too far behind them. She hoped he could follow their trail, but just in case if it wasn't easy to keep track of the footprints, she would occasionally slip her hand into a pouch hanging from the side of her horse and drop something small behind her… that is, until she was caught.

The elf who caught her blamed Oli. The price Aleia had to pay was a gag that they now put in her mouth, more for her discomfort than anything. They made her move from Oli's horse, for they believed he was not watching her well enough.

Eliear seemed to be the leader of the group. Nobody seemed to question it, but he wasn't in charge of everything. Aleia almost laughed at the thought. He wasn't smart enough.

He insisted that Aleia ride with him. She glared at him, but did as she was told. She went to the back of the horse, where she was before, but Eliear roughly grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so," He sneered. "You're riding where I can see you." He motioned in front of him.

Aleia almost protested, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her annoyed.

She swug herself up, with some difficulty, but somehow managed to get herself on the horse. With that, the last of her pride and dignity went down the drain.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

...

Legolas was far enough behind the group so that they could not hear him. Their trail was easy to pick up. He noticed that there was randomly placed object following their trail. Legolas figured it must have been Aleia, as if he couldn't follow them on his own. He smiled at her efforts.

After a few more miles, the trail of objects stopped. This somewhat worried Legolas. He hoped they didn't do anything to her. The thought made anger surge through his bones. All Legolas wanted to do was catch up with the gang and take all of them on his self, but he trusted Aleia's opinion. She knew what she was doing.

**Authors note:**

**If you review, recommend some good fanfics for me! I'm all out!**

**Km8049: I hooked someone? That's great! Hope this update pleases you!**

**Bubbles8231999: I probably could, but I'm watching supernatural. Lol**

**Suzaki: Glad it's a plot twist. I hoped people couldn't see it coming from a mile away. **


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the trip plain torture for Aleia. Sitting so close to Eliear tore away every last scrap of pride and dignity she had left. Every now and then, he would smirk at her. It pleased him to know how much discomfort she was in.

They soon reached their base grounds. It seemed to be an abandoned village- or one they had taken by force. There was a large three story building in the middle of it all. Surrounding it was a few small shacks that might have used to be home, and many rough tents thrown up everywhere.

The sheer number of elves involved in this startled Aleia. The group that came to Mirkwood made up a fraction of everybody.

The horses weaved through the tents. Many eyes curiously followed the group. There were a few faces that Aleia recognized, for she had personally picked off some of their money. Aleia earned a glare or two from those elves.

Aleia quickly noted that there was no woman there, at least none that she could see.

They stopped their horses in front of the doors of the house. Aleia figured that this is where the head of the Rouges stayed.

The building was made of old stone, some of which was slowly crumbling away. There were a few barred windows, and ivy grew along the walls.

The elves began dismounting the horses, and she was told to do so herself. Aleia didn't know how they expected her to dismount, her hands and feet tied. It was a miracle she was able to mount the horse to begin with.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Eliear snapped.

"Her feet are tied," Oli said in her defense. "She's going to have to walk to meet him, isn't she? I surely don't want to carry her."

A few others nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Eliear growled. He flicked a knife out of his pocket, and cut the binding from her feet.

She slid off the side of her horse, only to have a knife to back. Aleia sighed, when would they realize she would corporate? A slight jab in her back to Aleia that she needed to move forward.

They led her through dark tunnels, dimly light by torches. There were no paintings, carpeting, or any colors beside the grey of the stone. It was unbelievably cold.

Aleia twisted her wrist in her binding. The rope burned as it rubbed on her tender skin. She had a feeling that there would be marks on her arms later on.

One of the elves unlocked a door, and Aleia was roughly shoved into the room. It was cramped, with a few candles here and there. There was a desk which supported many books and papers, and a wooden chair sat in front of it.

Eliear pushed on her shoulder, forcing her down on the chair. He ordered someone to tie her hands behind the back of the stool.

Eliear flipped out his knife again. "You going have to talk soon," He cut the gag out of her mouth, purposely nicking her cheek in the process.

"That hurt." Aleia snapped as soon as the gag was removed. She felt a few droplets of blood dripping from the shallow cut.

Aleia heard him muttering under his breath. All she could make out was "Wait here and be quiet," Before they left her alone in the room.

Aleia sat in silence for a while. It felt good to not have a piece of cloth restricting her speech, not that she was speaking at the moment.

Aleia swung her head around. The door was just beginning to open.

**Authors note:**

**Roseyred831: Aww thanks so much! I love Legolas stories too! (As you could probably tell) I'll be sure to check your story out.**


	23. Chapter 23

The door opened a crack, and a solitary person entered the room. He had slick black hair, and was dressed rather plainly in a dark green shirt and tan breeches.

Aleia turned her head back to the forward facing position. The elf faced her, and looked her sharply in the eyes. Aleia returned the gesture. His eyes were dark, almost matching the color of his pupils.

After a few moments of staring each other down, he broke the stare, and did an over exaggerated bow. Aleia was silent.

"We finally meet," He said, lifting his head. "I know you, Aleia. But you don't know me." He paused for a second. "I'm Lorcan."

Aleia kept her mouth shut. It was odd that he already knew her name. She wondered what else he knew of her, not that there was much to know.

Lorcan stared her up and down, sizing her up. "You have grown," He stated simply.

"What do you mean, _I have grown?_" Aleia snapped, unable to keep quiet anymore.

Lorcan playfully pouted, as if this was a game for him. "You mean you don't remember me? We've met before, when you were a little girl."

Aleia quickly racked her brain, her brow furrowed. She couldn't remember him at all.

"If you don't remember me, then you must surely recognize this place. You have been here before."

"I have no recollection of this place." Aleia replied truthfully.

"You have an awful memory," He muttered, and fished around in his pocket. "Maybe this will help." In his hand, Lorcan held a silver chain with a sparrow charm on it. It was simple, but Aleia knew what it was. It was her mother's necklace.

"Why would you still have that?" Aleia said. They took it many years ago.

"It felt special," He said. "It holds something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I think I know what it is now." He smirked. "Your memories. Sometimes objects close to your heart can hold thoughts or images, and it doesn't even need a spell." He sounded proud of himself.

Lorcan reached around her neck and clipped the necklace into place. She gasped as the metal brushed her skin. For the first time, Aleia remembered.

_Aleia could feel the smoke filling her lungs. She was struggling to keep up with her mother, who was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Aleia looked behind her shoulder. She saw her village engulfed in flames. There were a few elves running around with torches, hardly noticing them. She heard screaming from not too far away. Her mother tugged her to the base of a tree, where a root made a small shelter. _

_Her mother handed her the bundle of blankets, which held her baby brother. Her mother took Aleia's face in her hands._

"_You have to listen to me," She said in rushed whisper. "I'm going to distract them, and you have to take Oli and run. Run as far away from here as you can." _

"_But what will happen to you mother?" Aleia cried. It was all too much for her young mind to handle. _

_Her mother smiled sadly, eyes wet. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and Oli. You have to be brave okay?" _

_Aleia nodded. Her mother slipped the necklace she always wore and put it on Aleia. _

"_Your necklace? You're giving it to me?" _

"_Yes my dear, now be ready to run." She gently kissed Aleia's forehead, and peeled back the blankets to reveal Oli's sleeping head. He was just beginning to grow a few sprouts of blonde hair, like his mother._

_Aleia's mother stood up and sprinted out from the cover of the trees and into the open._

_Aleia watched in horror as she screamed and waved her arms in the air. She heard shouting, and footsteps approaching. Aleia watched her mother run off, and did the same herself in the other direction._

_She tried to run as fast as she could, but having Oli in her arms didn't make it any easier, nor did the fact that she had to crawl over many fallen trees and tripped more than once over her own feet. _

_She made a sharp turn around a thick tree, and ran into two Elves. Eliear and Lorcan._

"_What do we have here?" Eliear sneered. "A lost little girl?"_

_Aleia stood frozen in fear. Her grip on Oli tightened._

"_What do you have there?" Lorcan asked, looking at Oli. _

_Eliear snatched the bundle out of her arms. "No! Oli!" She yelled._

"_This one will be a strong little lad," Lorcan said. Oli's cries began to fill the surrounding area. "I think we might need a new member."_

_Aleia slowly shook her head. She had let her mother down._

"_What will we do with her?" Eliear grunted._

_Lorcan smirked. "We will give her a head start." He leaned down, looking her dead in the eyes. "Run."_

_So, Aleia did the only thing she could do, she fled. With one last look behind her shoulder, she looked at the last of her village burning, and in the middle of the flames, was a large, cobblestone boiling._

Aleia was breathing heavily when the images stopped playing in her mind. She knew everything. She had a brother. A brother that she had been so close to without even knowing. She wondered if he knew that she was his sister.

"Better?" Lorcan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Anger filled Aleia; she tried to lunge at him, only to be stopped by the bonds tying her wrists. "You burned my home, and took my one last bit of family I had left away from me!" She cried.

"You could have remembered anytime you wanted," He said, ignoring her accusation. "It was just too painful to do by your own, you needed a little push."

"You're a monster!" Aleia screeched, still struggling against the bonds. "You kept that necklace for payback! So I can live knowing that you raised my brother in this awful life!"

"Oli knows you're his sister," He said, answering a question she had. She ceased struggling for a moment.

"For how long?"

"A little over the week." He stated.

"If I ever get out of here, I swear, I will get you for this," She spat.

Lorcan laughed. He went to the door, and ordered some elves to escort Aleia to her _room._

Aleia hissed and spat curses until they locked her into a barred cell, and she was left with nobody but herself.

**Authors note:**

**I won't be updating for a few days, so I leave you with a long chapter.**

**Bubbles8231999: Yes, that chapter was REALLY short, so this long one is for you!**


	24. Chapter 24

Aleia hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She had been in her cell for three days now, doing absolutely nothing. She wouldn't speak, wouldn't even move from a small corner in the cell.

There was always a guard set to watch her, and Oli would usually bring her food once a day. He was not allowed to be a guard, though. Lorcan believed that he would help her escape, and he was probably right.

The first day, when Oli had come to bring her food, she had tried desperately to speak with him.

"Oli," She whispered, "I-"

"Eh!" The guard shouted over her. "I'm under strict orders to not let you two speak to each other."

Oli shot a heated glare at him.

"Get out of here," The guard ordered, jamming a thumb in the direction the exit.

Oli gave Aleia a reassuring look before marching out of the room, leaving Aleia alone again. She crawled back in the corner again, the room silent except for the sound of the guards loud breathing.

…

Legolas sat perched high in a tree overlooking the camp. It had been three days, and he was waiting for the signal that Aleia had told him to wait for.

What hurt him the most was not knowing what was happening to her. All Legolas could go on was the feeling in his gut that told him that Aleia was still alive.

He nibbled on a piece of bread, and sighed. The next time he saw Kania, her would have to thank her. If it wasn't for her level head, he would have gone hungry for the past few days.

Legolas watched a few figures wander around the camp. He hoped Aleia knew what she was doing.

…

Doing nothing was part of Aleia's plan. She figured that if she didn't do anything, then the guards would get bored and lose focus, giving her the chance to make a dash for it. Soon, her patience paid off.

It was noon on her fourth day being imprisoned. A new guard was set for the day.

"You don't do much, do you?" He grunted. "There are better things to do that keep an eye on a she-elf that doesn't do anything."

Aleia kept her eyes glued to the floor. The guard huffed and sank into a stool in front of the cell.

The guard soon grew tired of watching Aleia sit there, and his head started sagging.

Aleia smirked. It was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She began to hum soft songs and lullaby's that she had picked up during her travels. The notes echoed around the small room. Aleia continued her song until the sound of snores joined the chorus. Once she was satisfied that the guard was fast asleep, she drew her dagger out of its sheath.

She continued humming as she reached her arms through the bars of the cell. She located the lock, and proceeded to pick at it with the tip of the knife. It took multiple tries, but she eventually got it.

With a flick of the wrist, she unlocked the bars. She cringed as a loud clicking sound filled the space. She bit her lip, and looked over at the guard, expecting him to awake, but he only shifted in his sleep. She unleashed the breath that she had been holding, and slipped out of her cell.

She tried to move as quickly as she could, but her dress slowed her down greatly. Aleia sighed; she would have to cut the bottom of the dress if she wanted to make it out of here. With regret, she used her knife to cut away a good portion of the skirt of the dress. She winced as the sound of ripping fabric reached her ears. She discarded the scrap of fabric behind her and continued on her way.

Aleia kept her footsteps light, and gripped her dagger so tight, her knuckles were white.

At first, she didn't encounter anyone, but her luck didn't last. Aleia rounded a sharp corner, and almost crashed into a large man.

"Eh, what are you doing out here?" He made a grab for her, only to be stuck in the shoulder by Aleia's knife. The man yelped as she pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. It was not a killing wound, but it was enough to stall him for some time.

Aleia took a deep breath, paralyzed for a moment, but she shook her self and continued running.

As she turned, she heard the one whom she stabbed started shouting, calling for back up. She pressed her lips together in a tight line, and urged herself forward. Aleia only made it a few steps further before someone tightly grabbed her wrist; she spun in his grasp, and sliced his arm with the flick of her wrist. He cried out and dropped her arm.

Aleia clenched her fists; she was getting really tired of this.

…

Legolas' ears picked up faint yells from the camp bellow. He narrowed his eyes, and saw some men and elves yelling and scrambling around the grounds. He clenched his bow. Aleia did it.

**Authors note:**

**Ok, I'm back now. So… where are all the good fanfic recommendations? I need some here!**

**Alatariel Oronar: YOU rock! Thanks so much!**

** .Love0103: Yeah, my chapters are short. I'm trying to work on that… oh, and you'll have to fight me for Legolas. Fair warning, I'm a brown belt in karate**

**Suzaki: I sort of did that..? Sort of…**

**Roseyred831: If it was Legolas, I bet Aleia would have yelled at him for not listening to her. Lol.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Is this the second phone you've broke? Lol. All is forgiven; it's not your fault! Hope you like the chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Aleia kept on running. She could hear commotion all around her. She wasn't quite sure where to go, but she knew she had to keep on running. She met a few more men and elves, but she easily got away from them. Even the elves were easy to dismiss. They were just as slow and stupid as orcs.

Aleia made a sharp turn, almost tripping over her own feet. There was a figure blocking her passage. Aleia's eyes widened, it was reliving a moment over again. There, in front of her stood Lorcan.

"What do we have here?" He hissed, making her feel like a child lost in the forest again. "Leaving so soon?"

Aleia had let her guard down for a fraction of a second too long. Lorcan was swift, and easily grabbed her. Aleia's instincts instantly kicked in. he held her wrist that Aleia held the dagger in, but the other was free. It was by sheer luck that Aleia was able to throw the knife up, and catch it in her free one. She winced as she used her dagger to cut one of Lorcan's fingers off. Her cried out in pain, and released her. Aleia jabbed him in the arm for good measure and fled.

Aleia ran through the labyrinth, and soon found the door to the court yard. She let out a sigh of relief, and used her remaining energy to sprint out the door. She had to squint her eyes against the sun, being the first time she had been out side in four days. Even though it was bright, she savored the feeling of the sun on her skin, and the smell of the free air.

Her eyes darted around her. She tensed as a figure appeared out of the corner of her eye. Aleia whirled around, and then relaxed. A smile spread across her face.

"Legolas," Aleia breathed quietly. Legolas had his bow notched, and ready to fire if need needed.

Legolas' face softened when he saw her. Relief flushed throughout him. Aleia looked well enough, save for a few scrapes and bruises on her paled face. Her dress was pretty much rags by now, but to him, she still looked beautiful.

Aleia began to take a few steps towards Legolas, but suddenly stopped.

Legolas watched in horror as her face contorted in pain, and she brought her hand up to her right shoulder. He saw red staining her white dress, standing out horribly well. Aleia lifted her hand from her shoulder, her hand painted red. Her eyes quickly flickered to Legolas, before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

Behind her, stood Lorcan. He held a sword in his bloody hand. "You little-" Was all he managed to get out, before Legolas sent an arrow at his chest, a killing shot.

Legolas rushed to Aleia's side, and picked up her hand.

She was still awake, thankfully. "Is he dead?" She spoke weakly.

"Yes," Legolas said, trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Good," Aleia breathed, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I'm bleeding a lot."

"No, not that bad." Legolas lied.

"Don't try to make me feel better; I know it's pretty bad. At least he missed my heart." She said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

"You're going to be okay." He said, petting her hair.

Legolas' gaze tore away from her, and looked to a figure rapidly approaching. In the blink of an eye, Legolas had his bow drawn back, arrow pointed at the elf.

"Stay back," Legolas ordered.

"Whoa!" The elf said putting his hands up, showing he had no weapons. "I'm here to help." He held up bandages. Legolas lowered his bow, deciding to trust the stranger.

The elf flopped on his knees, and started quickly dressing her wound.

"Who are you?" Legolas said suspiciously.

"Oli," The elf replied. "Her brother." Legolas was surprised; he thought Aleia didn't have any family.

"Does it hurt?" Oli asked his sister, dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"I've felt worse," Aleia gave a weak laugh, and slightly winced.

Oli looked up at Legolas. "We must leave now," Legolas gave a curt nod, and picked up Aleia in his arms. She let out a small gasp of pain.

"What of the others?" Legolas interrogated Oli.

"They scattered," He said. "When they saw Lorcan die, they didn't have a boss anymore and fled. I do not know where. I doubt they will be bothering us again."

Legolas hoisted her up upon a horse, and then proceeded to get on his self. Oli's horse trotted up beside them, and they began their ride back to Mirkwood.

…

The journey back was far worse than the trip to come. Every step the horses took gave Aleia a sharp pain through her entire body, but she hung on surprising well. Although all she wanted to do was give in, and make the pain stop, but she hung on. Weeks ago, she would have given up, but not now. Now she had love, she had family, and she wasn't about to let that go now.

The trip was almost non-stop, save when Oli changed her bandages, so the trip was over quite soon.

Aleia couldn't help but smile when she reached the familiar woods of Mirkwood. The moment of their arriving in the court yard, they were ambushed by a few frantic elves, including Kania, who was instantly on Aleia.

"What have they done to you?" She cried out when she laid her eyes on Aleia. She looked up at Oli, wondering who this strange elf was.

"Quickly," Legolas piped up. "We must get her to the healing houses."

**Authors note:**

**Elves are Awesome: By good fic recommendations, I meant if anyone has read a good one that you would think I would like. I will review your story right away.**

**Roseyred831: Super happy you liked the chapter!**

**Ghirahim7: Thanks so much!**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Hope this chapter pleased you! **


	26. Chapter 26

Aleia was rushed into the healing houses. She was given different herbs. Some they put directly on the room, which stung badly, and some they gave her to drink, which made Aleia feel almost nothing.

They took out a needle and string, and began stitching up her wound. Aleia dared to take a peek. Her stomach dropped at the sight of the needle going in and out of her skin. She winced and looked at the ceiling.

It took several hours before she was completely stabilized. The entire situation went by in a blur, Aleia hardly remembered anything. All she remembered was when it was all over, when the pain killer was wearing off and every small movement was a flash of pain all through her.

Aleia turned her head to the left, and felt a faint smile playing at her lips. She would have laughed, had it not hurt so much. Three blonde heads were sitting at her side. She felt horribly out of place with her raven black hair.

"How are you feeling?" Kania asked lightly.

"I've been better," Aleia replied, surprised by how weak her voice sounded.

"We almost lost you," Oli said. "The healers said you stayed strong."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Aleia chuckled at her feeble joke, and instantly regretted it, pain sparking from her shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" Kania asked.

"Maybe some water," Aleia said, realizing her throat was awfully dry.

Kania nodded, and left the room. Aleia watched Oli's eyes follow her out.

"She is very fair," Oli stated, as soon as Kania was out of ear shot.

"You just got here!" Aleia exclaimed. "Hold back a little!"

"I think I will help her," Oli decided, pushing his chair and following Kania's lead, even though Kania would obviously not need any help with water.

Aleia turned her gaze towards Legolas, who had been silent the entire time. He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Can you move?"

"Of course I can!" With difficulty, she propped herself up on her shoulder, and somehow managed to sit up completely. Legolas gently picked her up in his arms and placed her on his lap. Aleia wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest.

"You saved me again," She mumbled. "How could I re-pay you?" Aleia added playfully.

"I wonder," Legolas said. He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. They continued like that for a while, not paying attention to their surroundings. They did not notice when Oli and Kania entered the room.

"We were not even gone five minute," Oli whispered to Kania, who had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"We should leave them to it," Kania said awkwardly, shifting on her feet.

"I was worried about her too!" Oli countered. "She _is _my sister."

"And _I _am her friend." Kania retorted. "We love her, and so does Legolas… but a slightly different type of love."

Oli sighed, realizing Kania was right. He held out his arm to the she-elf. "Would you care for a walk?"

Kania chuckled. "If I let you lead, we will get lost. I will show you around the grounds," She said, taking charge. She still accepted Oli's arm anyways, a slight blush creeping up on her cheek.

_He is rather handsome… _Kania thought to herself. _I wonder what Aleia would say. _Kania figured that her friend would be happy for her. Even if she only met Oli a few hours ago. She was quite taken with him. The two elves walked out of the room.

When Oli and Kania left the room, Aleia separated her lips from Legolas'. She pressed her forehead to his.

"You know they walked in, right?"

"Yes."

"And that they are quite taken with each other already?"

Legolas chuckled. "It would seem so, wouldn't it?" He ran his fingers through Aleia's tangled locks. "Your hair is a mess,"

Aleia sighed. "I know. It hasn't been brushed in four days." He continued to play with her hair. "You're not going to accomplish much doing that."

"I know," Legolas said. "I just like doing it."

"In that case," Aleia spoke, "Continue."

"Aleia?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

Aleia smiled, and softly kissed him. "I love you too."

…

Aleia healed nicely over the next few days. She was out and about before anyone could have thought possible. She still had bandages on her shoulder, but Aleia hardly noticed them.

News had been brought to Mirkwood that the Rouges hideout was empty. Everyone had left without any trace. Aleia didn't worry about them anymore.

One day, Aleia sat in her room, a book on her lap. There was a knick on the door, and Kania came rushing in. she had a huge smile on her face, and looked like she could hardly contain herself.

"Oh, I have wonderful news!" She chirped.

"What is it?" An excited Aleia asked, setting her book down and going to her friend.

"It's about Oli," She started, "We-"

Aleia held up a hand, cutting Kania off. "Let me guess," She said, playfully tapping her chin. "You two are newly courting?"

Kania was stunned. "How did you know?"

Aleia laughed. "You two couldn't be more obvious! Not seeing either of you for hours, and then suddenly showing up at the same time? It is quite easy to figure out."

"Oh," Kania said quietly.

"It's fantastic news!" Aleia exclaimed, happy for her friend. She embraced Kania.

"I'm glad you think so."

…

Aleia and Legolas sat by the fountain. The stars were shinning, and the moon reflected off of the water in the most beautiful way. The air was cold, telling that winter was on its way.

Their fingers were intertwined, and Aleia rested her head on his shoulder. It really was beautiful.

Aleia was happy, she had everything she had ever wanted- Friends, family, and one she had not really thought about; Love.

Oli was as clumsy as ever, but it seemed to make Kania laugh, and that's what mattered. Aleia and her brother would go on rides together through the woods every day, catching up on the many years they had been apart. Even after being raised in very different environments, they shared a lot in common. After they were done, Aleia would seek out Legolas, and Oli would look for Kania. It worked out pretty well.

Aleia could see her breath in the air, it _was_ cold, but she wanted this moment to last forever.

"Aleia," Legolas spoke. "I want you to know that I will love you until the day I die." He said as if Aleia didn't know that already.

"I know, and so will I," Aleia sweetly kissed him, making the moment even better for her. This was her life now, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

…

**Epilogue**

Aleia stood on the docks on the ocean. The ships were coming to take some elves to the undying lands.

She ran her fingers through her son's curly blonde hair. He only reached up to her hip, but was the splitting image of his father, save his hair. Her sons was curly. Aleia didn't know where he got it from, possibly her father, the one she never knew.

Her son looked up at her. He was slightly nervous; she could see it in his eyes. Aleia gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder.

She looked over at her left, at the man she loved. Legolas softly kissed her forehead. They had been through so much. He saved her-twice. They went through the battle of five armies together, fighting side by side. Aleia watched helplessly as Legolas went to destroy the one ring, never knowing if he was okay. She felt so helpless. She was so relieved when he returned unhurt.

Aleia turned behind her to Oli and Kania, who were just recently married. Now her best friend was her sister.

As the boats reached them, Aleia gripped her sons and Legolas' hands. Her adventure here was over; it was about time for a new one.

**The end.**

…

A lesson on endings…

"_Endings are hard. Any chapped-butt monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try and tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always going to complain, there is always going to be holes. And since it's the ending, it's supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the butt."_

_-Chuck, Supernatural_

**Authors note:**

**Well my friend, I'm afraid this is it. I know it's not the best you have ever read, but I had fun writing it. I have been working on another fanfic when I couldn't update this one. School is starting in a few days, so I will try and update when I can. Thank you to everybody!**

**Elves are Awesome: Thank you, I will look those up**

**Roseyred831: Aleia is about 1000 or so, and Oli is a few years younger than her… something like that.**


End file.
